Lord, Knight or Heir?
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Before the encounter with the League, the Justice Lords Batman has an encounter with a surprise visitor that may change his thinking on his path. All reviews welcomed.


Lord, Knight or Heir?

By Michael Weyer

This is obviously set within the universe of the Justice Lords, before their encounter with the League. It's something that hit me suddenly, a bit more explanation as to the thoughts of the Lords version of Batman and his actions. All comments are welcomed.

It had taken him a while to realize how much quieter the Cave seemed when it was just him. Not to mention how it felt to come back from patrol and not find any sort of food or refreshment waiting for him. It was quiet. Sometimes that was good. Other times…it wasn't.

Batman sat before the large computer, checking over the data scrolling before him. Gotham was quiet tonight, which wasn't surprising. Between his own patrols and the Justice Lord troops, the city was finally in order. He knew his actions weren't popular with some of the police. It still hurt him a bit that Jim Gordon had decided to retire rather than go along with this. He'd thought Gordon would more than understand. Then again, after what happened to Barbara…

His musings were interrupted by a loud beeping as an incoming transmission came in. Frowning, he clicked it over and the screen shimmered with an image. It showed a young man with dark hair and a black mask that did little to hide the glare he was giving the other man. "Bruce. We need to talk."

"Nightwing," Batman said. "What is this about?"

"I was on the trail of Killer Croc here in Bludhaven," his former partner stated in a cool voice. "Almost had him too when Wonder Woman swooped down and cut his head off."

Batman's jaw set. "I see. Well, she must have decided to take action herself if she was-----"

"Bruce, she cut his head off!" Nightwing interrupted. "She killed him! No warning, no chance to surrender, nothing!"

"How many people did Croc kill before that?" Batman replied. "The Lords bylaws give us new leeway for lethal force when necessary."

"Lethal force? Bruce, that's not how we do things! The first thing you taught me is that when we kill, we become no better than they are."

"I don't kill," Batman snarled. "You know that."

"Oh, sure," Nightwing said with more than a trace of sarcasm. "You just give them full-scale lobotomies and have them man Arkham. You leave the killing to the rest of the Lords. Which makes you an accessory to murder! Or are you so far beyond the law now, you don't even remember how it's written?"

Batman leaned forward. "Dammit, Dick! You know how bad the world was getting! We were on the edge of Armageddon, thanks to Luthor! If Superman hadn't acted as he did, none of us would be here."

"That doesn't give you, any of you, the right to take over the world! I don't care what your intentions are, Bruce, a dictatorship is still a dictatorship."

Batman was quiet for a long moment and when he spoke, it was in a softer tone. "How's Alfred?"

Nightwing's demeanor cooled as well as he spoke. "He's ok. He's been a help to me." His jaw set. "At least he goes with what I do."

Batman didn't reply. He simply remembered the last words his oldest friend had said just before packing his bags.

_"I have never approved of the life you choose, Master Bruce, but I have done my best to support it. But no longer. You are turning your back on the people you trust, you have done away with any pretense of following the law and you are embarking on a road that will to ruin. You may consider my resignation tendered and if I may conclude, on a personal note, your mother and father would be deeply ashamed of what you turned out to be. Goodbye…Master Wayne."_

"Dick," he began. "I am sorry you feel this way. However, to be frank, the Lords are a bit concerned that Bludhaven is getting too much crime from Gotham. They think it might be time to send troops in there to maintain control. I…hope you can accept this."

Nightwing simply stared at him blankly. "So…that's how it's gonna be, Bruce? First you shut down the villains and then the heroes who don't conform to the regime?"

"Dick…"

"Shut up." Batman was actually thrown by the venom in his protégé's voice. "You don't get to dictate to me how to run things, Bruce. Not after what happened to Babrara."

"That wasn't my fault. If she had just listened to me and not gotten between Hawkgirl and Shadow Thief..."

"She never apologized, Bruce," Nightwing interrupted, his voice carrying obvious sadness. "Hawkgirl smashed her face in with that mace, not even knowing Barbara was behind her…and she never even said she was sorry for it. Called it 'collateral damage.'" Nightwing shook his head. "I'm not going to be collateral damage, Bruce. And I'm not alone."

Batman stiffened. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, there are lots of other costumes who don't like what's going down. Hero and villain. They're talking, Bruce. There's actually a rumor going around of Deathstroke and Green Arrow working together. We're not happy with how things are, Bruce. Sooner or later…we're going to make sure the Lords know it."

Batman shook his head. "Dick…don't pick the wrong side. You won't win."

Nightwing looked at him and Batman saw none of the young boy he'd once mentored but a man. A man who was not at all happy with what he saw before him. "You picked the wrong side, Bruce. I'm hoping you realize that before it's too late. Tell the Lords that if they try to come to Bludhaven…they're in for a fight."

The transmission ended and the Cave was lost in silence. Batman sat back, mulling over what he'd just heard. The other Lords weren't going to like this at all. He'd managed to convince them to leave Bludhaven alone for now, because of his relationship with Dick but now…

"Children can be such a disappointment, can they not?"

Batman was out of his chair instantly at hearing the dark, cultured voice. He held his wrist gauntlets ready as a figure strode out of the shadows. He stayed in place, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. "Ra's."

"Greetings, Detective. It has been a long time." As ever, Ra's al Ghul cut a figure both dashing and sinister. He was dressed in his usual robes, one arm beneath his cloak, the other posed at his hip. While his long flowing mustache and goatee were still immaculate, the Dark Knight could see a couple of extra wrinkles on his face.

He sniffed. "I told Superman to make sure to find your body."

"Yes," the Demon's Head said as he calmly stepped forward. "The Alien and the Guardian did an excellent job destroying my mountain habitat. Fortunately, I was ready with an escape plan."

Batman nodded. "I imagine you had to use up a Lazarus Pit in order to recover."

"Actually, no, I escaped with only minor wounds," Ra's replied. He smiled. "I am aware of the efforts of your Lords to find and destroy the Pits and the places they may grow. I hate to disappoint you, Detective, but I have not lived so long by not taking certain…precautions regarding the source of my longevity. I can assure you, there are still some Pits you and your Lords know nothing of."

"I'll have to step up the search," Batman replied, his gauntlets aiming at Ra's face. "After I bring you in."

Ra's sighed. "Please, Detective. Do you think I would come alone into your sanctuary without some sort of guarantee of my safety? Unless I appear to Ubu in person within the next half hour, my League of Assassins will initiate a bombing campaign in Gotham that will raze entire sections of the city to the ground."

Batman stayed still before slowly lowering his arms. He knew Ra's long enough to know when the man wasn't bluffing. "You've got five minutes to speak your piece."

"Very well." Ra's paced forward, sweeping his cloak back dramatically. "I made a grave mistake in our last encounter, Detective, a mistake I had sworn never to make. I underestimated my foes. I had thought you and your Lords still played by the antiqued rules of heroes." He sniffed. "I had not expected the Alien and the Guardian to literally crush my forces beneath their heels."

Batman remained silent as Ra's continued. "My recovery has allowed me to step up my research into the Lords as a threat to my plans. And what I discovered was…intriguing to say the least." He turned to Batman. "Your Lords are taking it upon themselves to dictate terms to the world. They are policing everyone and are pushing on rules and laws that stamp out what you call 'liberties.' They are also ready, willing and able to kill if the occasion calls for it or even if they feel like it."

"And you don't like it," Batman said.

"On the contrary, Detective." Ra's smiled dryly. "I simply wondered why it took you all so long to do what I believe was inevitable."

Batman looked down. "I wonder the same," he whispered.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Ra's stated. "After all, when you become so presumptuous as to take the name of the 'Justice _Lords'_, it's natural to think yourselves above the pettiness of humanity. That is something I understand more than anyone."

Batman's head shot up, anger on his features. "Don't go comparing me to you, Ra's."

"Hmmm…a good point, Detective," Ra's said as he examined the giant penny at the Cave's side. "You have not killed, at least not directly." He shrugged. "Of course, one can debate whether allowing someone to go on as a brain-dead fool constitutes 'living.'"

"Is there a point to this, Ra's?" Batman impatiently asked.

"Very well." The immortal turned and held out his hand. "The time has come, Detective. At last you are ready to join me."

Batman stated at him with something akin to amusement. "Every time you come out of that Pit, Ra's, you end up even more insane."

Ra's shook his head. "At this moment, Detective, I am entirely lucid and perfectly serious. The events of the last several months have shown me that you finally understand what I have been telling you all along. This world is corrupt, humanity is unworthy of ruling it and a firm, iron hand is needed to guide it. Your Lords have made the first steps, Detective. With me…with my guidance…you can do even more."

Batman shook his head. "I've said no before, Ra's. What makes this different?"

"Because, Detective," Ra's said as he stepped forward. "You have changed. You have hardened your heart and done away with almost all of the foolish compassion that once guided you. You have realized your allies are too weak to do what must be done and have found some who are. Don't you see, Detective? You truly have become the man worthy to be my heir."

Batman turned away. "I'm not listening to this…"

"Detective," Ra's cut in. "Why do you think I have searched so long and so hard for a worthy heir? The Pits are finite, Detective and thus so am I. I need to know that the man who takes over for me will shape and guide the world as I would have." He calmly stepped forward, his voice lowering, more soothing and reasoning. "This world you have carved, Detective…You may well be able to achieve a utopia. But you must ask one important question: Who takes over after you?"

Batman turned and Ra's could see he'd struck a nerve. "With the exception of the Amazon, none of you are Immortal, Detective. Not even the Kryptonian. You will all die one day. And humanity will be left with a world of enforcers with no one to enforce them. Who follows you? You already know your own protégée does not agree with your methods and I daresay your fellow Lords are in the same boat. What fate will befall Earth when you are no longer there to oversee it?"

Batman turned to pace away as Ra's voice followed him. "I have seen empires rise and fall before, Detective. This one will not last. Especially since it is governed by those not even human."

Batman faced him. "What does that mean?"

Ra's face settled into a thin smile. "Surely, you have seen signs already, Detective. The way they make decisions for all humanity, ignoring any possible human reaction. Why should they? You are the only true normal man among them." He moved forward once more. "How long, Detective? How long until they decide that you are no longer fit to serve with them? How long until they decide that as a mere man, you cannot achieve the same goals that they, with all their power, can? How long until you find yourself among their enemies?"

"That…won't happen," Batman snarled.

Ra's smirked. "Are you trying to convince me, Detective? Or yourself?" He let the question hang in the air before offering his hand. "Join me, Detective. Wed my daughter and become my heir. If you wish to refuse the Pits, so be it. At least sire a brood that can carry on our vision. Who can make this world a true utopia for many generations of humans, ruled by men, not by those who make themselves Gods." He reached forward. "You know I speak the truth. You know I'm right about the Lords. This is your moment…Bruce."

It was the first time Ra's had ever addressed him by his real name. Batman stared at Ra's hand for a long, silent minute. He finally raised his head to look the Demon in the eye and moved forward. He leaned in and when he spoke it was in the voice that had chilled the coldest of criminal hearts. "I'll give you one hour to get out of Gotham and then I hunt you down. Show up again anywhere in the world…and all the Lazarus Pits on Earth won't be able to save you."

Ra's sighed, his disappointment evident. "I had hoped, Detective…" He trailed off and shook his head as he backed up. "Well…perhaps you have not changed as much as I thought you had." He snapped his fingers and a shadowy wave covered a corner of the cave. It melted into the body of a man dress in black with top hat, cane and dark glasses.

Batman hid his surprise. "Shade. I didn't expect you to be the type to suck up to Ra's."

The dark man pursed his lips. "Work for him or get flung into the sun like Shadow Thief? Not much of a choice." He glared his best through his dark glasses. "I'm not the only one who feels that way, either. Our numbers are growing. Tell the Lords that."

"Farwell, Detective," Ra's said as he moved closer to the Shade. "The fates willing…we may be able to meet again." The Shade waved his cane and they were gone in a flood of darkness.

Batman stared at the spot from where they had vanished before turning back to the computer. He saw a flashing signal he knew well and moved quickly to turn it on. "What is it, Superman?"

Superman's face filled the screen, hard and angry. "Bruce. We need to handle Nightwing."

Batman sighed. "I know. He's reluctant…"

"He's defying our authority, Bruce," Superman interrupted. "I'm ordering a full legion of troops to hit Bludhaven tonight. I'll lead them. We should have the city under…"

"No."

Superman stopped, thrown by the word. "Excuse me?"

"No." Batman looked up, his face and voice cold. "Nightwing is handling Bludhaven. I gave him my word a long time ago to let him handle it and I'm keeping it. If he gets out of hand, I'll handle him, on my own."

Superman shook his head. "Bruce, we agreed------"

"Kal," Batman cut him off. "As of now, Nightwing and Bludhaven fall under my jurisdiction. If anyone moves against them…if anything happens to Nightwing…" His face set harder. "Then I'm seeing it as an action by the Lords against me. You don't want that, Kal."

Superman blinked, then smiled condescendingly. "Bruce, come on…"

"Kal," Batman threw back in the same tone. "I still have the kryptonite."

Superman's smile vanished. "You're making a dangerous step here, Bruce."

"It's the way I work, Kal. You should know that." He hit a button to cut the transmission off. He automatically went back to work on that dimensional barrier he'd been studying. His mind, however, was focused on the conversation he'd just had and the many questions it had opened within him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ra's came to the large bedchamber at the height of his tower lair. Ubu bowed his head, the faithful servant standing guard. "How is she?" Ra's asked.

"She was sleeping before," Ubu answered. "I believe she is awake now. She seems in better spirits today, Master."

"Excellent. I will speak to her alone." Ubu bowed his head again as he opened the door. Ra's entered the opulent bedroom and focused on the figure inside. "Daughter."

Talia turned to smile at him. "Father." She wheeled her chair around to face him. She was clad in a lovely green robe that off set her perfect skin. One long lock of hair covered the eyepatch that hung over her left eye. She gazed at her father's face and nodded. "He did not come."

Ra's shook his head. "No. He did not."

Talia nodded again. "I knew he wouldn't." She sighed and brushed back her hair. "Did you…tell him of me?"

"No," Ra's said. "I knew you would not want me to."

"Thank you," Talia breathed. "I know it sounds foolish but I…wish him to remember me as I was. Not this crippled and deformed thing."

Ra's came over to clutch her hand. "Daughter," he said with true emotion. "You are still the loveliest creature I have seen in my long life." He trailed his hands by her eyepatch. "If only you would agree to the Pit…"

"We have discussed this, Father," Talia said, her tone colder. "I know it would heal the injuries done to me when our mountain headquarters was destroyed. I know I could walk once more and perhaps even regain my eye. But the madness…"

"Yes," Ra's agreed. "Yes, that is a horror only I will bear." He rose up. "I can assure you, I have our new…associates working hard on methods than can aid you. Dr. Magnus is showing quite a few strides in the areas of cybernetic implants that may repair the damage to your spine."

Talia smiled. "You will do what you must, Father." The smile faded as she looked away. "But still…I do not understand why you went to see Bruce. No matter the change in his methods, Father, he is not like you. He would not have jointed you."

"I would have been shocked if he had."

Talia frowned in confusion. "What? But…then why did you…?"

Ra's turned to face the windows looking outward. "One must fight battles in different ways, Daughter. The Justice Lords have the power now, in numbers and strength. Despite our own resources, despite the allies we have gathered among hero and villain alike, we are not able to stand against them in a clear-cut battle." He smiled. "So we must fight in a different way."

Talia's eyes widened. "Bruce."

Ra's nodded. "Indeed. I have sown the seeds of doubt in him, Talia. In truth, I have made him see the questions he has probably asked himself before. He now knows that in time, the Lords' crusade will do more harm to this planet than good. He wonders how humanity can truly cope being ordered about by a half-dozen superpowered beings from on high. It is something that will weigh carefully in the Detective's mind for some time."

Talia rubbed her chin. "So you believe he will fight the other Lords?"

"Oh, it may take some time," Ra's confirmed. "But, as I said, I merely brought to life the doubts he already had. Sooner or later, although I believe it will be sooner, he will be forced to take action."

Talia raised an eyebrow. "You put much faith in him, Father. One man against the entire Justice Lords?"

Ra's smiled at her. "Come now, child. You know your beloved as well as I do, if not better. If any man on Earth can take down the Alien, the Amazon, the Guardian, the Warrior and the Manhunter…it is the Batman."

Talia nodded in understanding. "There will be much upheaval when the Lords are defeated," she pointed out. "Governments without leadership, troops without orders, the systems the people have relied on taken away…"

"Yes," Ra's said with a glimmer in his eye. "There will be chaos. Riots worldwide as the people cry out for a new order. They will look to anyone to aid them. And that will be the time for us to move in."

"And what of Bruce?" Talia pointed out.

"If he survives the battle…" Ra's shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps seeing the world thrown into chaos, due in no small part to his own actions, may be just the thing to persuade the Detective to finally see our path is right."

He looked out again and smiled. "The seeds are laid, my daughter. The rule of the Justice Lords is coming to an end. It is only a matter of time." He smiled wider. "And time is something I have far more of than most people."

They stayed together, father and daughter, thinking of the future and the man they both knew could make it happen.


End file.
